¿Demasiada información para tu procesador?
by Takari95
Summary: **Mishiro** - " Lo había leído por encima, como si de una tarea rutinaria se tratase... Recordaba vagamente haber sonreído ante la idea de volver a verla."


**Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, escribo sin ánimo de lucro. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama del fic.**

* * *

**-¿Demasiada información para tu procesador?-**

El ruido incesante creado por la presión de sus dedos sobre el teclado mecánico de su ordenador era algo que lo relajaba. Era un sonido casi cronometrado, como un reloj, como tiempos marcados por un metrónomo. La habitación estaba sumida en la penumbra, era tarde y los rayos del sol ya estaban empezando a ocultarse tras los edificios más altas del otro lado de la calle. Desde hacía un rato, su aguzado oído había notado el incremento del número de los motores de los coches en la calle, la gente estaba empezando a volver a casa después del trabajo e incluso le había parecido escuchar a su padre llegar a casa y meterse en su despacho aunque no estaba seguro de ello. Tampoco se había levantado a comprobarlo. Se frotó los ojos, llevaba toda la tarde o quizá toda la mañana trabajando en un proyecto para la Universidad. Tenía que crear un sistema de gestión informatizada para una farmacia, un programa que registrara las entradas y salidas de medicamentos y que fuese capaz incluso de enviar los pedidos a los proveedores. El profesor que les había pedido el proyecto les había asegurado que más de una vez les tocaría diseñar algo así de manera que era mejor que fueran cogiendo práctica y abriendo las mentes para crear sistemas cada vez más sencillos y más rápidos de ejecutar.

Se desperezó, echando su cuerpo atrás en la silla con ruedecitas que se separó lentamente del escritorio. Se pasó las manos por el pelo, odiaba aquellos momentos en los que su cerebro parecía no querer conectar de manera oportuna unas ideas con otras. Odiaba que, en ocasiones, su cuerpo no fuese todo lo eficiente que podía llegar a ser y que, en consecuencia, él acabase perdiendo un tiempo precioso. Se levantó, caminó un par de pasos por la habitación, con las manos a la espalda. Se enderezó en cuanto se dio cuenta de que estaba adoptando la posición de los abuelos que caminan por el parque. Volvió a sentarse, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mirando fijamente la pantalla del ordenador y las líneas de código escritas en distintos colores. Se mordió el labio inferior con rabia al percatarse de que hubiera sido mucho más sencillo elaborar el programa con otro lenguaje de programación. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a cambiarlo todo de nuevo, no iba a echar a la basura el trabajo de ocho horas o más aunque, eso no quita que tomase nota del error para tomarlo en consideración la próxima vez. Pasó cerca de una hora en aquella posición, tal vez más. Tampoco era que se le diese muy bien controlar el tiempo cuando estaba trabajando o pensando, no era su fuerte. En esos momentos prefería hundirse en sus pensamientos, bucear en ellos hasta encontrar la posible respuesta para la pregunta que se estaba formulando.

No obstante, lo que le solía ocurrir con frecuencia es que cuando buscaba una respuesta solían surgir nuevas preguntas a las que debía encontrar respuesta. Realmente una persona normal, muchos de su clase de informática por ejemplo, ya se habían rendido con el proyecto porque suponía invertir mucho tiempo y al llevarlo a cabo aparecían muchísimos errores en el programa que requerían dedicar todavía más tiempo si cabía a la tarea. Resopló, saliendo por un momento de la esfera en la que se había metido, una burbuja imaginaria creada a su alrededor. Cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que había alguien llamando insistentemente al timbre de la puerta. Se levantó, por lo visto, el ruido que había escuchado antes no era su padre volviendo a casa. Probablemente, era el vecino de enfrente o la vecina de abajo. Caminó arrastrando los pies por el pasillo sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, llegó a la puerta y la abrió.

En el pasillo se encontró a una muchacha de cabello castaño con las mejillas hinchadas al máximo y las manos apoyadas sobre los huesos de las caderas, con los brazos en jarras.

─ Esto... ¿Mimi? – Koushiro la miró parpadeando, posiblemente era la única persona que esperaba ver en esos momentos y más cuando pensaba que estaba en Estados Unidos. Se pasó una mano acariciándose el pelo de la nuca, sin saber qué demonios debía decir exactamente cuándo ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado Mimi a la puerta de su casa. La chica al ver la expresión de desconcierto del chico, infló las mejillas todavía más, entrecerró los ojos, dedicándole una mirada asesina que provocó que una gota de sudor frío resbalara por la frente del pelirrojo. La cómica situación se mantuvo hasta que Mimi empezó a toser porque empezaba a ahogarse. Koushiro no pudo evitar reír pero dejó de hacerlo en cuanto Mimi se recuperó y le dirigió una mirada severa que no parecía presagiar nada bueno. La chica se enderezó, se pasó una mano por el cabello, apartándoselo de la cara.

─ ¿No te has acordado de que hoy volvía, verdad? – dijo con voz suave, contenida pero que dejaba traslucir que le había decepcionado la mala memoria que podía llegar a tener él. Koushiro bajó la mano con la que se estaba ya arrancando el cabello de la nuca, dejó los brazos inermes uno a cada lado de su cuerpo. En su mente estaba tomando cuerpo el mensaje de correo electrónico que había recibido hacía tres días. Lo había leído por encima, como si de una tarea rutinaria se tratase... Recordaba vagamente haber sonreído ante la idea de volver a verla. Sin embargo, al parecer, su intrincada mente había desplazado aquel dato, lo había abandonado junto a otros asuntos y se le había acabado olvidando. Decidió que ser sincero era lo mejor y negó con la cabeza como respuesta a la pregunta de ella. La muchacha asintió levemente.

─ Lo siento, leí tu correo pero... Lo siento. ¿Los demás han ido al aeropuerto? – la chica asintió cruzando los brazos ante el pecho, parecía que el asunto le había hecho más daño del que quería aparentar. Sin embargo, un segundo después, sacudió la cabeza, esbozó una sonrisa y lo miró.

─ ¿Ni siquiera me vas a invitar a pasar? - dijo ella con la voz un poco más alegre aunque aquel deje de tristeza todavía parecía estar presente.

─ Claro, pasa – el chico se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar al interior de la casa. Le hizo un gesto indicándole el camino a su habitación, al fondo del oscuro pasillo. Mimi se descalzó en la entrada de la casa y caminó lentamente hasta la habitación de él. En cuanto entró pudo ver el portátil encendido encima de la mesa, sonrió con ternura. Ver aquel portátil siempre le traía buenos recuerdos. Paseó la mirada por la habitación, estaba tan pulcra y ordenada como la recordaba. Exactamente igual que la última vez que estuvo allí el otoño pasado. Se acercó a la estantería que ocupaba una de las paredes, acarició los lomos de los libros. Se dio cuenta de que en el año que había pasado ausente el número de libros se había incrementado y cada vez estaban más apretados unos contra otros en los estantes.

El pelirrojo entró unos segundos después a la habitación con una bandeja donde llevaba un par de refrescos y unas galletas que su madre había hecho aquella mañana. Miró a Mimi con atención mientras ella observaba con atención algunos de los títulos de los libros de su estantería con interés a la vez que con una expresión de incomprensión pintada en la cara. No pudo evitar reír de nuevo y así fue como Mimi se percató de su presencia.

─ ¡Me has sacado galletas! – la chica tomó una con una brillante sonrisa. Caminó por la habitación hasta el otro extremo donde una puerta corredera daba a un pequeño balcón. Koushiro se entretuvo dejando las galletas y los zumos sobre el escritorio, guardó los últimos cambios que había realizado en el programa, por si acaso, y cerró el portátil. Siguió a la chica que ya había salido al balcón, como la última vez que se vieron. Ella se había apoyado sobre la barandilla de hierro pintada de negro, tenía los brazos apoyados ahí, el cuerpo levemente inclinado hacia delante. Aquella tarde hacía algo de viento y eso provocaba que sus cabellos ondulados se moviesen lentamente de un lado a otro, balanceándose tranquilamente. La chica todavía llevaba un trozo de galleta en la boca, estaba acabando de masticarlo. Las últimas luces del día le daban en los ojos, haciéndole entrecerrarlos. Por suerte, unos diez minutos después el nivel de los rayos de sol ya había descendido y tan solo se veían rodeando los edificios del otro lado de la calle. La chica emitió un suspiro nostálgico, no podía evitarlo cada vez que veía aquellas calles, aquellos edificios, la ciudad en sí le traía muchos recuerdos.

─ ¿Cómo es que has venido antes de Navidades? – preguntó el chico. Normalmente, Mimi venía casi en invierno cuando ya estaban cerca de Navidad. Sin embargo, esta vez había adelantado ese viaje más de dos semanas.

─ Mis padres querían venir antes porque... Bueno – sonrió lentamente –, están buscando una casa para volver a mudarnos aquí. Los demás ya lo saben, solo me faltabas tú. ¿No vas a decirme nada?

─ Sabes que no se me da bien reaccionar a estas cosas. Pero, estoy contento – se apoyó junto a ella en la barandilla, en la misma posición. Ladeó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos esbozando una sonrisa –. Muy contento.

─ Ya pensaba yo que te habías olvidado de mí. ¿Estás seguro de que leíste mi correo? – dijo la chica medio en broma, medio en serio.

─Sí, lo leí. Estoy seguro pero... lo olvidé. Lo siento – el chico se quedó mirando fijamente a la calle, concretamente a una pareja que se estaba abrazando fuertemente en la acera de enfrente.

─ ¿Me has echado de menos? – preguntó ella en voz baja, pegando su hombro al de él.

─ ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – respondió él en el mismo tono de voz.

─ Es una pregunta fácil, Kou. Se contesta con un sí o un no, ¿sabes? No hay más variables en la ecuación que no seamos tú y yo – dijo ella mirándolo de reojo.

─ Ya lo sé, pero, ¿por qué quieres saber la respuesta a eso? – inquirió él con un toque de nerviosismo en la voz. Mimi se quedó estática unos segundos, sus mejillas se sonrojaran levemente dándole un toque encantador. Koushiro se giró en ese momento, abrió la boca sin decir nada. La expresión de Mimi era absolutamente adorable, era adorable hasta tal punto que su mente se quedó en blanco, completamente.

─ Simplemente, he descubierto que esa respuesta me importa más que muchas otras cosas – se separó de la barandilla y, en un movimiento rápido, colocó una mano en la mejilla de él y guió su rostro hasta el de ella. Con una asombrosa ternura, buscó sus labios con los de ella, los rozó suavemente un par de veces antes de separarse unos centímetros, sonrojada hasta la raíz del cabello. Koushiro, aunque tardó un tiempo en reaccionar, esbozó una sonrisa cariñosa y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Mimi también rió contagiada por él antes de acercarse a él y acariciarle la mejilla con ternura –. ¿Demasiada información para tu procesador? – dijo ella, con una mano sobre su corazón, todavía con la sonrisa en el rostro. Ya se le había olvidado por completo el hecho de que él hubiese pasado por alto su llegada allí.

─ Estoy bien, mejor que bien. Y, respecto tus preguntas, sí y no – se separó de la barandilla, le dio un beso corto en los labios con una sonrisa antes de entrar hacia su habitación donde su móvil estaba sonando con fuerza. Mimi se quejó de que la dejara pero se detuvo a pensar en la respuesta que le acababa de dar. Al cabo de unos segundos, se echó a reír, en el fondo, a su manera, Koushiro le había dicho encubiertamente que la había echado de menos y que aquel beso podía ser el inicio de algo nuevo, que todavía le quedaba mucho espacio para ella en su corazón.

* * *

**Espero que haya gustado el fic, un saludo a todos :)**

**Takari95**


End file.
